My Convictions
by Silverflare07
Summary: The five times Elliot Reid went against her convictions and the one thing they had in common. .Jelliot.


This is my first Scrubs fic, so please excuse any horrible OoCness that may occur.

**Summary: **The five times Elliot Reid went against her convictions and the one thing they all had in common. .Jelliot.

oOoOo

Growing up as a filthy rich child in Connecticut had done a lot of things to Elliot Reid. For instance, she had never wanted for anything until she was well out of medical school. But being from a high-class society family came with certain rules and regulations that would have made any person a little crazy (so, honestly, what chance had Elliot stood?). It hadn't helped that neither of her parents had been exactly nurturing or supportive of her. Her father was always been too busy working and her mother was always yelling at their pool boy in shed. Not that it ever helped even when her mother _did_ take the time to talk to her –she just added to the already formidable type of crazy that Elliot was destined to become.

Living in a strict and repressed home (her mother could ruin every marriage in the town, but she couldn't say the words penis or vagina?) had given Elliot a set of convictions that even made the elderly lady in her old apartment complex shake her head and whisper 'poor dear' every time she saw her, especially if she was with a boyfriend.

She had been teased about it mercilessly in high school, and almost as badly in college. Thankfully, by the time she'd reached med school she had managed to surround herself with people who cared more about what they got on their next test then how loose (or tight, in Elliot's case) your morals were. Of course, she'd ended up at Sacred Heart and it was like being in high school again.

She almost couldn't wait until her parents were older and depending on her for care. She owed them a lot of payback for the giant ball of crazy she'd become.

But for the most part, Elliot never let it get her down, after all, you had to stand for something or you'd fall for anything. . .right?

oOo

Elliot believed that you should never, under any circumstances, have sex before you were in a well-established relationship (she thinks this may have come from watching her mother play home wrecker so often, but who can ever really tell with this kind of thing?). As a result, it took her first boyfriend a good eight months before he made it passed second base.

And then she'd gotten so angry at JD for being all cutesy with Alex and (truth be told) the intensity of the jealousy had surprised and frightened her so much that when he'd invited her over later to apologize, there was only one thing she could think to do.

But as she rolled around on JD's bed, letting his hands go places that a friend's hands were _not_ supposed to go, she couldn't quite bring herself to care about anything but the feel of his mouth against hers and the fact that his hips were pressing against her in exactly the right way.

oOo

Elliot's best friend in high school and most of college was a girl named Sarah Kingsly. Sarah was pretty, intelligent, kind, and had one hell of singing voice and Elliot had always felt lucky to know such an amazing person. But she'd watched Sarah and her boyfriend Max break up and get back together so many times that it eventually took a toll on Sarah and she'd hung herself (she wasn't sure _why _so many of her stories ended that way, but this one was definitely no exception).

Elliot had walked away from her best friend's funeral with tears in her eyes and the firm belief that she would _never_ go back to a man if he hurt her even half as badly as Max had hurt Sarah.

It wasn't surprising that, as she and JD walked out of Sacred Heart, Kelso's words still ringing in her ears, she remembered her old best friend with striking clarity. But when JD took her hand and intertwined their fingers Sarah's face vanished and Elliot was only left with a feeling of peace.

She said a final, silent, good-bye to her friend and smiled. "This seems like a good idea."

oOo

Elliot had always thought that the words "I love you," were special, sacred even (she thinks this might be because neither of her parents ever said it to her, but, again, who can really tell with things like this). She doesn't say it unless she means it and even when she thinks it might be true, she'll never tell a guy too early in a relationship.

Her slip of the tongue ("I love U2", honestly, who says that out loud to themselves?) ruined her relationship with Paul and, apart from Keith; no other of her boyfriends ever heard it. Even with Keith, it took her a year of dating before she felt comfortable enough to let the 'L' word slip past her lips.

It wasn't surprising then that, as she was returning home at three a.m. after a very long and stressful night shift (especially since she was already upset because today –well, yesterday technically- had been her and JD's one month anniversary and, due to work, they hadn't been able to celebrate it), the 'L' word was the last thing on her mind. What was surprising, however, was to find JD in her house, nicely dressed and holding two glasses of red wine and looking at her like she was the single most wonderful thing he had ever seen. When he stepped towards her, handing her one of the glasses, she noticed a nicely set dinner table behind him, equipped with candles and two plates of chicken parmigiana.

Elliot felt her eyes well up with tears. "What's all this for?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"It's our one month." JD told her, taking her jacket from her and hanging it up. "And I know we didn't get to do anything so I came over and made dinner. I know it's nothing all that fancy but I thought you would be too tired from work for anything over the top."

Elliot was sure that she was crying, but there was no way that JD could mistake them for anything but happy tears because she was also sure that she was smiling so widely that it was threatening to tear her face in two. "I can't believe you stayed up and planned all of this out." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you so much."

He smiled warmly. "I just wanted you to know how much this day means to me. How much you mean to me. I love you, Elliot."

Her face must have gone blank because he rushed on. "I know you're not very comfortable saying the 'L' word (she loved how he knew she called it that even though she'd never told him) and that's okay. I just wanted you to know how I felt and I don't mind waiting to hear it until your ready to say it."

Elliot's mind went into overdrive for about ten seconds before it became perfectly clear that there was at least one thing in her life that made complete and total sense. She smiled.

"I love you too."

oOo

Elliot knew that there were certain topics that weren't appropriate for work. And sex –and anything related to it- were at the top of that list (she was pretty sure this was linked to her dislike of using "dirty words"). She was willing to tell you all about her date, until it got to the part where he walked her to the door. If you wanted to know about that, you had to wait until after work and until she was very comfortable in your friendship. Carla was in fact the first, and only, person she had ever been able to openly discuss her sex life with (you know, besides the other person involved in it).

"And then Carla and I got our freaky on until one in the morning." Turk nodded and accepted the fist bump that JD gave him.

"Baby," Carla turned to her husband, "You were out like a light by ten o'clock."

"Baby." Turk looked at her, looking slightly appalled. "We're supposed to be a team here and that means you need to lie _with_ me."

JD laughed. "That's okay C-Bear, it happens to the best of us. But while you two were sleeping-" He stopped suddenly and looked over at Elliot, obviously remembering her dislike of sex talk at work. "Nevermind."

Elliot looked between JD and Turk, took a few seconds to internalize how JD almost never got to show Turk up at anything, and did something that she never thought she would.

"Well while you two were sleeping, JD and I were putting a hole through his wall with his headboard."

There was silence at the table as her three friends stared at her. Finally, Turk raised his hand, grinning widely. "That's my dawg!" He and JD laughed good naturedly as they slapped hands.

Turk turned to Carla momentarily and Elliot took the second to glance at JD who mouthed 'thank you' and smiled. She grinned back before taking another bite of her salad.

oOo

Ever since Elliot was a little girl she'd had her proposal planned out to a tee. Her boyfriend would get down on one knee and ask her to marry him. Her eyes would well up with tears she would whisper "yes, oh my god yes!" and he would slid a perfectly sized ring onto her finger. Then he would stand up, take both of her hands in hers and lean in to kiss her passionately. And, of course, she would be looking absolutely fantastic. Elliot was so sure that was how she wanted her proposal to go that she'd actually made Keith take his back until everything was perfect (oh, how long ago that seemed).

It was the perfect proposal; after all, what could possibly be more romantic?

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone." Elliot sang, moving her hips to the music as she dusted some shelves. She'd discovered the country song a few weeks ago and fallen absolutely in love with. "I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run. You be the prince and I'll be the princess." She felt JD's arms wrap around her waist and she wiggled in his grip until he loosened it enough that she could turn and face him. "It's a love story, baby just say. . ."

JD grinned. "Yes." He sang.

Elliot grinned; she loved singing that song with him. She kissed him quickly before wriggling out his grasp completely and returning to her dusting. When she didn't sense him moving from behind her (he was supposed to be helping her clean, this was _their_ house now, after all), she turned to tell him to pick up a rag and get to work.

"Is this in my head? I don't know what to think," Her eyes widened as JD dropped down to one knee. "He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring."

JD pulled something out of his pocket and Elliot realized it was one of the rings from her jewelry box. He smiled, his eyes sparkling with an emotion that Elliot had become all too familiar with (and would never get tired of).

"Marry me, Elliot." He sang, slightly off key but still sounding wonderful. "You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad; go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby just say. . ."

It was obvious he didn't have a ring (he'd been sending Kim money to help with Sam so she knew he didn't have a lot), her hair was half falling out of a messy ponytail, and she was dressed in sweats and a tank top, sweat from cleaning the house clinging to her. But her eyes were welling up with tears and he _was_ kneeling on the ground. There was obviously only one thing to say.

"Yes." She sang back softly, nearly choking on her own tears.

JD smiled the largest and most genuine smile she had ever seen and pulled her into a hug with such force that they both landed on the floor in a tangled heap. She laughed with sheer happiness before kissing him as hard as she possibly could.

Everything was absolutely perfect.

oOoOo

And so ends my first ever Scrubs fic. I hope you guys liked it, and that it wasn't too horribly out of character.


End file.
